


The 12 Days of Smut

by MayorHaggar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Cowgirl Position, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Loss of Virginity, Mistletoe, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Sleep Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: A collection of 12 500-ish word Christmas or holiday themed smutty stories across various fandoms, with one posted per day between December 14th-25th.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Jirou Kyouka/Todoroki Shouto, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Kamijou Touma/Kumokawa Seria, Kamijou Touma/Misaka Mikoto/Shokuhou Misaki, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar), Xander Harris/Joyce Summers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	1. Day 1: The Gift of Me (A Certain Magical Index)

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Aged-up characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise is waiting for Touma on Christmas day, but for a change it’s NOT the sort of surprise that will force him to risk his life. (Kamijou Touma/Kumokawa Seria)

“Merry Christmas, Kamijou. I couldn’t decide what to give you, and then I realized that I already had the perfect gift.” Kumokawa Seria spread her arms high above her head, letting Touma see more of her mostly-nude body. “Do you like it?” She had tiny red ribbon valiantly trying to cover her massive breasts, and a green bow that just barely concealed the treasure between her thighs from his view. Outside of that, she was completely naked on Touma’s futon.

Two thoughts ran through Touma’s head. One: it was a very good thing Index was celebrating Christmas with Kanzaki this year, because otherwise this would have led to her misunderstanding and biting his head. Two: there was a naked girl on his futon. Well, a mostly naked girl anyway. And this mostly-naked girl had a body he would gladly accept any amount of head biting if only he got to put his hands on it for a few seconds.

“Are you just going to stare at your present all day, Kamijou?” Kumokawa asked, pouting. Then she grinned. “Or are you going to unwrap it and play with it?”

Hundreds of incidents of misfortune flashed through his head, but Touma was going to risk all of the misfortune in the world if it meant he might be able to ‘unwrap’ the girl referred to by some as a beauty senpai.

Touma raced to the futon, made short work of the ribbon and freed Kumokawa’s giant breasts. They looked even more appealing without the ribbon, and Kamijou did what he had always wanted to do. He grabbed those humongous breasts with both hands and squeezed them. He flinched, expecting a sudden head chomp, Tsuchimikado bursting in to pull him away or some other tragedy that would befall him now, but nothing came. He squeezed her breasts again, wondering if his luck had changed at last.

“Your present is only half-unwrapped, Kamijou,” Kumokawa reminded him.

She was right. He pulled away from her breasts so he could rip the bow off, and then the mostly-naked girl on his futon was officially completely naked. His present was fully unwrapped.

“You got me the present I always wanted,” he said, staring at the smooth slit between her thighs. Kumokawa giggled, and then she gasped when he shed his pants, climbed on top of her and slid his cock inside.

What did you do when you opened your Christmas presents? You played with them. Touma had never played with anything as eagerly as he played with Kumokawa’s body. He thrust his cock into her frantically, as if he was afraid this would all be ripped away if he took too long, and he squeezed the perfect peaks he’d started with. Thrusting and squeezing wasn’t enough, so he started to suck on one of those huge breasts too.

Touma had expected a fairly uneventful Christmas with Index gone, and with the chaos that his life normally was he’d even been looking forward to something boring. As always, there had been a surprise in store for him. But Kumokawa Seria sneaking into his room and gift wrapping herself was the sort of surprise Touma could get used to.


	2. Day 2: What a Difference a Year Makes (Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to complete his seventh year, Harry enjoys his final Hogwarts Christmas party with the help of Ginny, some spiked butterbeer and an interested audience. (Harry/Ginny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Drunk/drugged sex, semi-public sex, voyeurism

Going back to Hogwarts for his seventh year had definitely been one of the better decisions in Harry’s life. He’d already been sure of this, but he grew surer of his choice every time he watched Ginny’s perky breasts bounce in response to his hard thrusts.

The upper years were having a Christmas party in the common room, and Seamus had had the bright idea to spike the butterbeer. Harry had seen him doing it but elected to say nothing and instead see where the trick took them. This was another wise decision on Harry’s part since it had taken him here, balls deep inside of Ginny Weasley.

“I can’t believe I missed my chance to fuck her,” Dean Thomas complained. Yes, he was sitting there watching his ex-girlfriend get shagged, and he was not the only one. The spiked butterbeer had done its job so effectively that Harry and Ginny saw nothing wrong with shagging on the floor in the middle of the common room, and no one else saw fit to leave. Since Ron hadn’t come back to Hogwarts and wasn’t there to worry about his best friend fucking his sister, no one was even looking away.

Parvati looked hot and bothered, and Lavender’s nipples were clearly hard. Hermione’s hand had dipped underneath her jeans and her knickers were on the floor next to her. Whether she was imagining Harry’s cock plunging in and out of her or wishing it was her on top of a naked Ginny, Hermione was caught up in her fantasies.

Arousing though watching his sexy best friend play with herself would otherwise be, Harry was too focused on fucking Ginny to take much notice of anything else. Their fellow Gryffindors were welcome to enjoy the show; all he cared about was rutting against the sexy redhead.

What a difference a year made. Last Christmas he and Hermione had been camping alone in the wilderness and he’d almost been eaten by Voldemort’s snake/horcrux. This year he was back in the familiar comfort of Hogwarts, and he was spending Christmas fucking the girl he was crazy about.

More than one set of eyes was glued to Ginny, and with good reason. Her body was gorgeous, perky breasts and flat stomach leading down to deceptively strong legs that were currently wrapped around Harry as he fucked her. He had stripped her clothes off in front of everyone just as she’d done to him. Some of the witches were staring at Harry’s muscled arse as he fucked his witch, but the blokes were all about Ginny, who wore nothing but a smile and the Santa hat Luna had given her that roared like a lion at random intervals.

Her pale skin was dotted not just with freckles but also with sweat, and he could not resist the temptation to lean his head in and suck on a nipple. Ginny giggled and ran her hands through his hair.

“Give it to me, Harry,” Ginny said loudly. “Let all of the witches see who the best fuck in Gryffindor is, and let all of the wizards watch you claim me. I’m yours, Harry.”

It was the greatest Christmas present Harry had ever received. From fighting Nagini to fucking Ginny in the crowded common room until he came inside of her, Harry’s life had taken a remarkable turn for the better from one Christmas to the next. 


	3. Day 3: Joyce's Magic Mistletoe (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent invitation leads to a very Merry Christmas for Joyce Summers. (Xander/Joyce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Age difference, magic mistletoe

Joyce Summers hadn’t had any ulterior motives; really she hadn’t. She had invited her daughter’s friend Xander to stay at her house for the holidays for no reason other than that he had nowhere else to go. Why should he have to sleep outside when she had the room to welcome him? He was a nice young man, and he was Buffy’s friend. It hadn’t been anything more complex than that.

No, she hadn’t planned this. But that her selfless invitation had led to her getting down on her knees and sucking Xander’s cock was not something she was going to complain about.

It was her fault, technically. She’d unknowingly put up a strand of mistletoe in the hallway that was far different from your ordinary mistletoe. It had been an accident, a late-night crossing of paths that put them both underneath the mistletoe at the same time, but once they were there the magic of the mistletoe took over.

One minute she’d just been going back to her room, and the next her mind had been consumed with lust. What was supposed to have been an innocent kiss on the cheek to honor the mistletoe tradition led to this. Xander was as caught under the spell as she was, and the kiss on the cheek had become a passionate kiss on the lips, and then a full makeout session. Her daughter’s friend groped her through her clothes, and she’d returned it. She felt like a hormonal teenager again, and she’d be lying if she said she hated it.

Kissing wasn’t nearly enough though. That was why she’d gotten down on her knees and fished Xander’s cock out of his pants. It was insane and not something she should have even considered doing with her daughter’s friend, but the mistletoe did not allow such insignificant thoughts to hold either of them back. She took the head of his cock between her lips without hesitation, and he put his hands on top of her head and watched her suck him.

How long had it been since Joyce Summers sucked a cock? She wouldn’t even begin to guess, but it had been many years for sure. It had honestly never been her favorite activity, at least until now. There was something about going down on her knees and sucking the cock of her daughter’s friend in the hallway, and knowing Buffy could come out and catch them at any time, that combined with the hard cock in her mouth and the quiet little groans Xander made as he put his hand over his mouth that drove Joyce crazy.

She kept going until Xander hissed into his hand and came inside of her mouth. Joyce didn’t even think twice about swallowing it all down, and when she pulled him out of her mouth she noticed he was already getting hard again. Oh, the joys of youthful stamina!

“So is that going to be enough for you, young man?” she asked, smiling up at him. “Or do you have more presents for me?”

He took her hand, and she led him down the hall and into her bedroom. It was going to be a very merry Christmas for the both of them. And to think that it all started with something so innocent!


	4. Day 4: Gabrielle's Gift (Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing Gabrielle wants for Christmas. Good thing she can always count on her big sister to come through. (Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Blindfolds, loss of virginity

"Have you been waiting like a good girl, Gabrielle?"

"Yes!" Gabrielle said quickly and loudly. She knew she sounded more like a petulant child than the grown-up 18 year old part-veela she actually was, but she couldn't help herself. Her big sister Fleur had promised her a Christmas gift she'd always wanted this year, and Fleur had never failed to deliver on her promises. Fleur knew Gabby better than anyone; she knew what her little sister wanted above all else, and she also knew that she was uniquely qualified to give it to her. When Fleur had told her she had to take all of her clothes off and wear a blindfold over her eyes to receive her gift, Gabrielle's anticipation had soared as high as her hero did every time he played quidditch.

"Then you can get your gift now," Fleur said. Gabrielle felt the bed dip beneath her as weight was added to it, and a hand suddenly moved to her inner thigh and stroked. She groaned and spread her legs eagerly, hoping.

"Are you ready?" a voice asked. It was too deep to be Fleur's, and it was also intimately familiar to Gabrielle. She'd heard that voice in her dreams since she was eight years old.

"Oh yes!" she gasped as she felt something hard press between her legs. "Give me my present, _please!_ "

The present pushed forward, and Gabrielle groaned as her dreams were realized. She was finally having sex! She was giving away the gift of her virginity on Christmas morning, and to the only person she'd ever wanted to give it to.

The man of her dreams was fucking her at last, and it was every bit as good as Gabrielle had always known it would be. He got on top of her, and she kissed him hungrily as he fucked her. He seemed to be wearing a mask, but his lips were exposed, and she made the most of that opening. He returned the kiss, giving Gabrielle everything that she needed.

His hands played with her perky breasts, and then one of them left her chest to run between her legs and play with her clit. The added stimulation was unnecessary; his big cock sliding back and forth inside of her slender body was already taking Gabrielle to paradise just as she'd known it would. It just made her cum embarrassingly quick.

"Yes!" she screamed as he proved to her that the real thing was even better than her dreams. "Yes, Harry! Yes!" No point in pretending; no one else could have made her feel this way! "Yes, you're making me cum! Je t'aime! Je t'aimerai toujours!"

Her Harry pulsed and spilled inside of her moments later, making an already perfect moment even better. Then he pulled out of her and removed her blindfold, and guided her hands to his mask so she could remove it herself. Her eyes confirmed that Harry Potter, her sweet hero Harry, had just taken her virginity and was smiling down at her.

"Happy Christmas, Gabrielle," he said affectionately.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," she whispered back. Then she turned her head to look at her big sister Fleur, who had come through for her little sister as she always did. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, sister," Fleur said. "But Christmas is only just beginning. There's still plenty of time left to enjoy your gift."


	5. Day 5: Sharing Shoto (My Hero Academia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo gives her friends the best present she can think of: her boyfriend. (Shoto/Mina/Kyoka, Momo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Threesome, voyeurism

"Best. Christmas. Ever." Mina's tongue hung out of her mouth and her hips shook as she struggled to stay still so Shoto could continue to lick her easily.

"You said it," Kyoka sighed. Her hands rested on Shoto's abs as she fucked herself on his cock, working her way up and down slowly as she got used to having something so large inside of her. "You're the best friend ever, Momo."

"I know I am," Momo said, smiling without jealousy as she watched her boyfriend pleasure her two close, and single, friends.

While Momo had plenty of money with which to buy Christmas gifts for her friends, she wanted to give them something more personal. She wanted to give them something that showed how much she cared about them and also how much she understood them. And she understood how horny her two single friends were, how sought-after Shoto was and how envious they'd been when she'd regaled them with stories of how great a lover he was. So she'd given them the best gift she could possibly think of. She'd given Mina and Kyoka a chance to test Shoto out and see his skills for themselves.

Momo could see how well her gift was going over. She sat back in a chair next to the bed, watching and touching herself as her friends made the most of their present. Mina's pink ass shook as she wiggled around, unable to resist rocking against his face a bit. Of the two of them, she had been faster to act once the offer was made and she confirmed it wasn't a joke. She'd never lacked confidence, and she had no problem stripping down and straddling Shoto's face.

Kyoka had been slower to get involved, and she'd undressed in a hurry as if she didn't want them to see her body. Momo knew she was self-conscious about her looks, but she truly had no reason to be. Yes, she was more petite than the other girls in their class, but so what? Momo thought her friend's slender form was gorgeous, and if anything there were times she wished she had a little less up top. Kyoka's cute little tits looked so nice and perky, and Shoto seemed to agree since he'd been cupping them for quite some time now as the rocker took him for a ride. She gradually got more comfortable with his size, forgot about her self-consciousness and rode him without a care. She looked right at home riding Shoto's cock.

Mina looked at home as well, panting and screaming as Shoto licked at her. Momo watched on, pleased at how it had all turned out. She'd gotten her friends a gift they would never forget, and this had to count as one hell of a bonus for Shoto as well on top of the actual present she'd already given him. Plus her friends now knew she hadn't just been boasting. All her praise of his skills had been true.

Oh, and it was pretty hot to watch too. As Kyoka rode her way to a climax and Mina screamed in bliss thanks to Shoto's tongue, Momo played with one of her breasts and fingered herself to an orgasm of her own. Maybe it had been a present for all four of them in the end.


	6. Day 6: The Coupon (Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't angry when Hermione forgets to get him a present, but her alternative is intriguing. (Harry/Hermione)

Harry understood why his fiancee had forgotten to get him a gift for Christmas; he really did. Hermione had been working herself to the bone trying to get new magical creature legislation passed. She barely had enough time to blink, much less worry about buying Christmas presents. He hadn't been lying or just trying to make her feel better when he told her he wasn't upset. That said, he wouldn't complain about what Hermione had done for him by way of apology.

She'd given him a coupon which promised him no questions asked blowjobs from her, whenever and wherever he wanted, as many times as he wanted, until January 1st. And Harry intended to get the most out of her unconventional present.

His first use had been seconds after she'd made the offer, and she'd lovingly gotten down on her knees and sucked him off right there in front of their Christmas tree. But he got more creative after that. They'd just left Christmas morning at the Burrow, where Harry had pulled her into Arthur's shed and demanded a blowjob. Hermione had gotten down behind a broken muggle lawnmower Arthur was fascinated with and bobbed her head on Harry's cock eagerly, and she'd only just finished swallowing his load and tucking him back into his trousers before Arthur led George and Bill out to show them his latest muggle find. (Hermione had wiped her lips off quickly, but Harry was pretty sure he saw Bill smirking at her when she wasn't looking.)

This usage of the coupon was even riskier though, Harry had to admit. And that was precisely what made it so fun.

"Hermione dear, won't you come out already? I want to show you some of the healthy cakes I was looking at!"

They were having two weddings, one in the wizarding world and one in the muggle, and Hermione's mum had thrown herself into helping plan the muggle version with a single-mindedness that reminded Harry of her daughter. Right now it was a bit of a problem though.

"We'll be out in just a minute, Jane!" Harry called. He had to do the talking, since his cock was currently stuffed down Hermione's throat. "Hermione's just, uh, showing me some of her favorite books from when she was a child."

"That could take hours," Jane grumbled. Hermione pushed her head even farther down, taking every last inch of his cock and pressing her nose into his pubes. Then she shook her head from side to side.

"Oh, I don't think it'll be long," Harry said. He barely bit back a groan. "I don't think it'll be long at all."

"Okay, dear," Jane said. "Robert and I will be waiting for you in the kitchen when you're done."

"O- _kay_!" Harry answered, breaking off awkwardly as Hermione hummed in the back of her throat and sent vibrations shooting through his cock. Unable to resist any longer, he grabbed onto Hermione's brown curls hard as his hips jerked forward and his seed burst out into her throat. Hermione gulped it all down, not letting even a single drop stain the carpet of her childhood bedroom.

"We'll be down in just a minute," Harry said loud enough for Jane to hear as she walked back down the stairs. Hermione pulled back and grinned up at him, and a thick strand of spit connected her lips to the head of his cock. "Hermione just needs a minute to, uh, straighten up in here."


	7. Day 7: Ty's Turn (Avatar the Last Airbender)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zuko and Mai off again, Ty Lee makes her move during the Glacier Spirits Festival. (Ty Lee/Zuko)

Ty Lee thought of Mai as a friend, but she felt no regrets. Mai wasn't the only one who had crushed on Zuko for years, and she'd had her chance with him (several of them, actually.) Now it was her turn.

After yet another breakup, Mai stayed behind while Zuko visited the Southern Water Tribe during the Glacier Spirits Festival. Ty Lee went with him as a Kyoshi Warrior bodyguard, and upon seeing how lonely her handsome Fire Lord had been, she knew this was her chance to finally seduce him.

It had been easier than she'd expected, honestly. He was lonely, but he must've felt some attraction to her previously despite his relationship with Mai because he had reacted to her flirty seduction quickly. He'd been the one to kiss her first, but they hadn't been content with kissing for long. She'd started tugging at Zuko's clothes, and he'd wrapped his arms around her and carried her over to the bed in the room he'd been given.

"I don't believe this," Zuko muttered, but Ty Lee smiled. She knew that it was a good sort of disbelief; she could hear it in his voice and see it on his face. Whether he couldn't believe they were finally doing this or couldn't believe how good it felt didn't really matter. She was making a great impression, and that was enough.

Zuko was on top and thrusting his hips, but she wasn't merely lying back and passively getting fucked. There were all sorts of ways for her to incorporate her flexibility into sex, and she was giving him a sample of that now. She was on her back, but she had her legs pulled all the way back and crossed behind her head, and she held that position the entire time while he fucked her. She knew this wasn't something his only previous lover could have ever accomplished, and while she did like Mai, she wanted to show Zuko what only she could offer him. There were so many other ways she could contort herself for his pleasure. She really could get more creative than this, but she felt this was a nice safe introduction to what she was capable of. No matter how hard his thrusts got, Ty Lee kept her legs pinned back and continued to smile up at him.

He certainly appreciated it, because he fucked her harder and harder as time went by and he accepted that this was something he could handle. While the sounds of the celebration of the Southern Water Tribe continued outside and would well into the night, Ty Lee and her Fire Lord held their own private celebration that would also not be ending any time soon.

Zuko hastily pulled his cock out just before he broke. He came on her belly before dropping onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"Amazing," he whispered, and she grinned while bringing her legs back into their natural position.

"If you think that was amazing, just wait until you see how I'm going to suck your cock once you've had a few minutes to recover," she said. She could see him trying to figure out what she might do, but she wasn't going to give him any hints.

If he wanted to see and feel what she could do, he would have to stick around. And hopefully she could continue showing off for him long after the festival ended and they said goodbye to the Southern Water Tribe.


	8. Day 8: A Mother's Payment (Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mother’s forgetfulness leads Harry to decide to claim her body as payment on Christmas night. (Harry/Lily)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Mother/son incest, sleep sex

Harry hadn’t been upset when his mother forgot to get him a Christmas present this year. She’d been crestfallen and near tears when she confessed her mistake, but he’d smiled and assured her that it was fine. He understood that she’d been so busy working on her latest potion breakthrough that it had honestly slipped her mind, but that wasn’t the biggest reason he was okay with her forgetfulness.

The biggest reason was that it gave him all the reason he needed to sneak into her room and have her make it up to him with her body while she slept.

Harry smiled as he thrust into his naked mother, feeling her body open up for him and watching her large breasts bounce. This wasn’t the first time he’d had sex with her; they’d been carrying on their incestuous relationship for almost a year now, Harry comforting his lonely single mother having morphed into something much more. But there was something about coming in during the middle of the night and fucking her while she slept that added an extra thrill this time around.

He was rarely gentle with her, and that was the way she liked it, but he took things to another level this time. It was honestly amazing to him that she didn’t wake up, because he was not holding back at all. He was using her body like it was his own personal sex toy to position however he wanted while he gave himself the gift of an incestuous shag. For a while he simply had her prone, the side of her face pressing against the pillow while he slammed his hips down into her hard enough to make both her body and the bed shake, but that didn’t wake her. Then he rolled her over onto her back, threw her legs over his shoulders and held her by the ankles while he drove balls deep into her again and again, but Lily Potter’s eyes remained closed. Even when he pulled out to stand above her and rain cum down onto her face, she showed no signs of her sleep being disturbed. He knew she was a deep sleeper, but this was ridiculous!

“That was a much better present than anything you could’ve given me,” he whispered afterwards, leaning his head down to get a closer look at the facial he’d given her. Then he gasped as a hand reached out to grab his.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, baby,” Lily said. Her eyes were still closed, but she smiled at him all the same.

“Mum?” Had she been awake the whole time, or had she only just now come to? Whichever it was, he wondered if he was in hot water with her now. “Sorry for doing that without asking.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” she said gently. “You know you have an open invitation to join me in my bed any time you want. And besides, it’s partially my fault for being so forgetful. I really am sorry I got so caught up in my project that I forgot to get a gift for you.”

“That open invitation is the best gift anyone could ever get,” he said as he got underneath the covers and spooned his mother. 


	9. Day 9: When Sis is Away... (Persona 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae is gone on Christmas, but Makoto doesn't mind. She still won't be alone. (Makoto/Ren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Aged-up characters

Makoto's older sister Sae had apologized profusely about not being able to be with her on Christmas day. She'd explained that her office's Christmas party had needed to be moved to the actual day itself because of a scheduling conflict with the venue they'd booked, and it would reflect badly on her if she missed the party. Sae had been very worried about how Makoto would take it, but had been surprised when her younger sister was perfectly understanding about why she would have to spend Christmas alone.

But Makoto wasn't alone, of course. And that's exactly why she'd been so okay with her sister having to be elsewhere. While Sae socialized with her coworkers, Makoto took advantage of the empty apartment by bringing her boyfriend in for a little party of their own.

This wasn't their first time having sex, but with Ren's old space in Leblanc filled with boxes and no longer available to him, her room was their only option. They usually had to be very quiet and careful so they didn't give themselves away, which made this rare chance to let loose something to treasure.

Makoto took advantage of the freedom, gleefully moaning as she rode her boyfriend on the couch. The Christmas tree was lit up, and red and green lights reflected off of Ren's glasses as she looked at his face. She wasn't interested in the tree, the lights or the presents that would have to wait until the morning though. She had eyes only for her beloved, and the same was true for him. They had friends they could have met up with for Christmas, but neither of them could think of a better way to spend their holiday than with each other, expressing their love for one another.

Ren's hands never strayed far from her ass, constantly cupping, squeezing or playfully spanking her cheeks as she rode him. That was no surprise; he'd always had a fascination with her bottom. It was something she'd first noticed in the Metaverse, when his eyes had lingered on her butt hugged by that skintight suit back before they were actually together. It had made her happy, that first indication that she wasn't the only one with a crush, and she'd encouraged him to look, touch and play with her butt whenever possible ever since.

"Makoto," Joker said, his voice strained. It was all that she needed to hear. She'd been with him long enough and they'd done this often enough that she knew exactly what he was trying to communicate to her from that one word.

"Go ahead, Ren," she whispered. Even though they didn't need to keep their voices down, somehow it just felt appropriate.

Ren's eyes closed, he grunted and he squeezed her ass harder than he had all night, using it as something to hold onto and steady himself with as he came inside of her. Watching her handsome, loving boyfriend, her Joker, lose himself to pleasure while he was inside of her was every bit the turn-on for Makoto that it had always been. She'd been close as it is, and this was more than enough to get her the rest of the way. While he filled her up, she put her head on his shoulder and moaned her way through her own climax, happy not to have to throw a hand over her mouth for a change.

Makoto loved her sister, but she could think of no way she'd rather spend her Christmas.


	10. Day 10: A Christmas Feast (Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione hosts a Christmas dinner for her friends. Ron leaves after being his usual gluttonous self, but she and Harry have no problem filling themselves up. (Harry/Hermione)

Ron Weasley's table manners were as abominable as ever. He'd devoured the Christmas dinner Hermione intended to serve to he and Harry at her flat, and then he'd gone off to watch the Chudley Cannons with his family. Hermione should have been put out that one of her friends had gobbled the food down before she and Harry could so much as dig in and left abruptly, but she was fine with the way things had turned out and Harry seemed to be too. The food was gone, but she was serving something else up to her best friend instead.

She was on top of the table, legs spread, and Harry was devouring her pussy with a similar sort of hunger that Ron had displayed for the food earlier, only this hunger was arousing rather than revolting. Harry ate her well; so well that between his tongue on her pussy and his fingers at her clit, he was able to make her squirm on the table and squirt on his face and into his mouth.

Hermione, like any good host, made sure to return the favor. She rolled over onto her belly, took his cock between her lips and started to suck it. She moaned around it; this was a far better treat than the food would have been anyway. Her lips bobbed down the length of his cock and she took him all the way in, and once she had him there she looked up at him and moaned even louder.

Harry groaned and softly ran his fingers through her hair while she sucked him, and Hermione loved how obvious he was in his enjoyment. Hearing him grunt and feeling him cum in her mouth was a far greater compliment than she'd ever gotten for her cooking, and the thick helping of semen he gave her would go a long way towards filling her up.

"Did that make up for Ronald eating all of the food and running off?" she asked, sliding off of the table and grinning at Harry.

"No offense to your cooking, Hermione, but that was far better than the food would have been," he said, returning her grin.

"None taken," she said. Between her work towards getting a degree in the muggle world and her efforts to gain a foothold in the Ministry to start implementing changes, she didn't have as much time for fun as she would like. It was nice to hear him being so complimentary towards her efforts. "And I think you filled me up anyway." She rubbed her belly, and he snorted.

"Happy to do my part," he said. "I could really go for some dessert though."

"Oh? And what did you have in mind, Potter? I didn't prepare any treacle tart, I'm afraid." Ron would've eaten it all if she had anyway.

"That's okay," he said. He pulled her to him, and his hands ran down her body, stopping to squeeze her round arse. One of his fingers rubbed at her bum hole teasingly. "I'm sure I can find something else to eat."


	11. Day 11: He Gave Them His Heart (A Certain Magical Index)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the someone special Kamijou will give his heart to this Christmas? Who says there only has to be one special person in this fortunate boy's life? (Kamijou Touma/Shokuhou Misaki/Misaka Mikoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Aged-up characters, threesome, polyamory
> 
> ((Song lyrics from Last Christmas by Wham!))

" _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next d_ a _y, you gave it away"_

The lyric playing on the radio sounded like quite a bit of misfortune to Kamijou. But he could not relate, not anymore. It was hard for even someone with the traditionally rotten luck of Touma to feel anything but blessed on this Christmas morning.

" _This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special"_

"Ooh, and who might that be, I wonder?" Shokuhou said out loud. "Who is the someone special that our dear Kamijou will give his heart to?"

She said this as she rode his cock, and her hands covered his as they held her breasts. She wasn't riding him nearly as fast as she had in the past, but even the slower and gentler rocking of her body was still enough to make her massive breasts bounce in his hands. Touma squeezed them, and he didn't need to worry about a nun barging in and biting his head. He was allowed to do this. Shokuhou Misaki, The Queen herself, was his girlfriend, and she was riding his cock without a care on Christmas morning. Kamijou's fortunes had changed enough that any man would be envious of him.

"Oh, shut up!" Misaka Mikoto said. "You're just trying to get a rise out of me!"

"And is it working?" Shokuhou asked.

"No," Misaka said. But the more aggressive rolling of her hips said otherwise, not that Touma was complaining. She was welcome to ride his face as fast as she wanted to. And he wouldn't get a head chomp for this either, because this was also allowed. Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun, was also his girlfriend, and if she wanted to hump his face while Shokuhou bounced on his cock she was entitled and encouraged to do so.

"Hmm," Shokuhou said. She stopped her bouncing for a moment. "Are you sure, Misaka-san?"

"Yes!" Mikoto snapped as she rolled her hips and rubbed her clitoris across Touma's nose. "Quit being stupid! You know he gave his heart to _both_ of us!"

"Yes, I suppose he did," Shokuhou said, giggling playfully as she rubbed her pussy around the head of his cock before slowly taking him back in. "He's a very lucky boy, isn't he?"

"He is," Misaka said. His two girlfriends didn't agree on much, but they did agree on this. And somehow they had agreed to share him and allow him to date both of them.

"I am," Touma said, trying to agree, though it was hard to understand with Misaka's cunt covering his mouth. It did do interesting things with his mouth which made her gasp in appreciation though.

Shokuhou, always the loudest and most expressive of them, moaned loud enough to drown out the song when she came on Touma's cock. Mikoto was more reserved and shy about it, but he could still hear her excited gasps as she squirted on his face and into his mouth. And Touma, the most fortunate person in not just Academy City but the world, groaned into the pussy of his slender brunette girlfriend while he emptied his semen inside of his busty blonde girlfriend.

He really was fortunate. Maybe all of the misfortune he generally experienced was the universe's way of balancing out the incredible luck that came his way once the two Level 5 espers agreed to share him. If so, he would gladly clench his right fist and meet any future trouble head-on with a smile on his face to protect the good fortune that had been bestowed on him.


	12. Day 12: The Gift of Life (Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry enjoys Christmas with his two wives, but they blow his mind with a present that can never be topped. (Harry/Hermione/Daphne)

It was funny for Harry to think how much he'd enjoyed many of his Christmases at Hogwarts. Spending the holidays with friends had been a pleasant change from the Dursleys, sure, but could not compare to how much better this particular Christmas was.

Hermione Potter, his longtime devoted best friend turned lovely and clever wife, got into the spirit of the season by donning festive red lingerie as she knelt on the floor in front of him and sucked his cock. She'd been unsure of herself the first time she'd done this, but his wife's thirst for knowledge and understanding extended beyond the classroom. She had become an excellent cocksucker, and she demonstrated her skills now by effortlessly bobbing her head on his cock and letting him hear her loud sucks and slurps. A blowjob like this would have surely gotten him off sooner or later on its own, but this wasn't the only pleasure Harry was receiving.

Daphne Black, the cunning Slytherin who had given even Hermione a run for her money on the NEWTS and who had become an unlikely ally turned trusted partner and ultimately wife, was taking care of the rest. Her busty body looked incredible in her green lingerie, but how she made him feel was even more incredible. The two brilliant women had proven to be an unstoppable team when they came together in support of him after the war, and they were just as effective a duo in the bedroom. While Hermione sucked his cock, Daphne licked and sucked on his balls, and occasionally they would switch to licking and kissing either side of his shaft at the same time. Harry's two wives owned him thoroughly and could make him do whatever they wanted, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

They kept going until he broke, and they showed their teamwork by sharing his cum between them. There was no selfishness here; they both got their reward.

"Merry Christmas to me," Harry said, shaking his head as he looked back and forth between his two wives on their knees in front of him. "This was the best present ever." His father's cloak had been great and it was still something he treasured, but nothing could top this.

"That wasn't your real gift, Harry," Hermione said with a giggle.

"I doubt anything could be better," he said. Daphne smirked and looked at Hermione, who smiled back. They got to their feet as one, and Harry watched them curiously. He'd seen that look often enough to recognize that good things were coming.

Daphne took his left hand and guided it to rest on top of her flat belly.

"Congratulations, Harry," Daphne said, smiling at him. "You're going to be a dad." It took a second for her words to sink in, but when they did he could not contain his excitement.

"You're pregnant?!" he asked, grinning like, well, like a kid on Christmas morning.

"No, Harry," Hermione said, shaking her head. She took his other hand, moved it to her smooth stomach and moved it in circles. " _We're_ pregnant."

Harry looked back and forth between his two wives, afraid for a second that this might be a prank, but they just smiled back at him. Daphne had never smiled at him more brilliantly, and Hermione had happy tears in her eyes. This was real. He was going to be a father. He was going to start a family.

"Okay, _this_ is the best present ever," he concluded, and he pulled both women down onto him so he could hold them tight.


End file.
